


Put The Cuffs On Me

by 19Ballum93



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Bondage, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19Ballum93/pseuds/19Ballum93
Summary: "Well...you definitely ain't a baby gay no more."
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Put The Cuffs On Me

**Author's Note:**

> First time at writing smut, so let's see how this goes.
> 
> JackBatchelor3 on both Twitter and Tumblr.

It was quarter past six, and Callum was the first to wake up. Ever since his army days, he always had the tendency to wake up early. Stretching out his limbs and letting out a yawn, Callum shifted onto his side so he could look at his sleeping boyfriend. He just layed there with a small contented smile on his face, admiring Ben in his slumber, half of his face sunk into the pillow. Callum reached a hand over to Ben's face, and softly stroked his knuckles over Ben's cheek. Ben softly wriggled his head, and placed his own hand on top of Callum's.

"Irresistible, aren't I?" he mumbled, as he placed a kiss on the palm of Callum's hand.

Ben reached over to the nightstand, to put his glasses on, and then shifted onto his side, mirroring Callum's position.

"You really are a prat sometimes," smiled Callum.

"Yeah," Ben smiled back, "and I'm sorry for behaving like one these last few weeks," he apologised, "just never really had to do vulnerable, have I?"

"Everybody's vulnerable," Callum replied, and after a brief silence, he added, "seeing as we're up."

Callum sat himself up, and opened the top draw to the other nightstand, to pull out a black box.

"This came late for your birthday," he said, as he passed it to Ben.

Inside the box was, what Ben assumed to be, a standard-looking watch. He looked to Callum with a lack of understanding. As far as Ben was aware, there wasn't anything wrong with the watch he already had.

"It's got an alarm, and it vibrates," explained Callum, "to get you up in the morning."

"But I quite like how _you_ get me up in the morning," Ben smirked, earning a soft laugh from the older man.

"Thank you," he added, "and seeing as we're opening presents on the wrong day."

Ben was just about to reach over to his side of the bed, for one of the many presents he wrapped for Callum hours earlier.

"You have another to open," Callum said, fishing out the second gift, "although, technically, it's for both of us."

"What is it?" Ben asked curiously, as this one was wrapped.

"Well, open it and find out."

And Ben did so. When he did, he looked to Callum again, only this time he was softly laughing with bemusement. Under the wrapping paper was a boxed pair of red furry handcuffs.

"Well," chuckled Ben, "you definitely ain't a baby gay no more, Babe."

Ben placed box onto his nightstand, along with his glasses and rolled himself on top of Callum, straddling him and kissing him.

"You sure you're up to this?" He asked. "Last time your wrists were bound together, you were held captive by a grease monkey."

"Well I didn't buy them for Stuart and Rainie, did I? So, yeah." Callum answered. "Also, who said anything about _me_ being handcuffed? _I'm_ the one training to be a policeman."

"And _I'm_ the one on top," Ben teased as he took hold of Callum's wrists, and pinned them above his head, pecking him on the lips. "Can't get me off, can ya?"

"Well, if I did want you off, I'd've pushed you off ages ago."

Ben released his grip from Callum's wrists, and took his white top off, flinging it to the floor.

"You too, Babe," Ben gently tugged at the sleeve of Callum's black top, "the only thing I wanna see you wearing waist-up are these."

As Callum removed his own top, Ben reached over for the box, and gave it a brief shake, before removing the handcuffs from their cardboard container. He then pulled Callum's hands closer to him, locking one cuff onto the first wrist. He laced empty half of the restraint through one of the slats of the bed, cuffing Callum's other wrist. Ben gave the handcuffs a once over, making sure they were neither too tight for Callum's wrist, nor too loose for Callum to wriggle out.

"A copper in handcuffs," he smirked, as he pulled back to admire his handiwork, "how the turntables."

"Don't you mean 'how the tables turn'?" Callum asked.

"Not seen the American version of The Office, have ya?" Ben leaned in towards Callum's ear and whispered, "you ignorant slut."

If you told Callum twelve months earlier he would be aroused by dirty talking in the bedroom, would he believe you? Chances would've been unlikely.

"Two things, Babe," Ben said, wanting to be serious. "One. If you want me to stop, you can either spin your head, or rub your feet on me, yeah?"

"Yeah," Callum nodded and smiled softly, "what else?"

Ben leaned in closer towards Callum, leaving a few inches between their faces.

"Kiss me."

Callum lifted his head up from in between his restrained arms, as his lips made contact with Ben's, barely a peck. Ben leaned in more to place a chaste kiss on Callum's lips, slowly pushing his head back into the pillow, as each kiss grew more sensual than the last. He glided his tongue across Callum's lips, as Callum opened his mouth to allow Ben's tongue to enter. Moaning into each other's mouths, Ben slowly ground his waist against Callum's, running his fingers gently through his floppy hair. Breaking away from the kiss to catch their breaths, Ben ran a thumb along side Callum's neck.

"May I?" He asked.

Callum didn't say anything, he just nodded, knowing exactly what Ben was asking.

Ben latched his lips onto Callum's neck and started sucking on the soft skin, tilting Callum's head sideways to allow better access. Lifting his waist up, Ben slid his free hand downwards over Callum's chest, as he made his way to Callum's stripy boxers, rubbing him over his groin, as Callum's length erected. Ben was now grazing his teeth on Callum's neck, as the older man moaned with pleasure. He eventually pulled back to check out the darkened love bite.

"Gotta let the boys in blue know how rough the Mitchell's can be in bed," he smirked, as he stroked his thumb over his second piece of handiwork that morning.

"Trust you to say that," replied Callum, as Ben watched his lips.

"You better not be complaining, Babe," Ben teased, as he leaned in closer, "otherwise I'll have to gag you," he added, pecking Callum on the lips.

Ben immediately kissed him again. Then on the chin. And his neck. The base of his throat. He was leaving a wet trail of kisses along Callum's chest, tweaking his nipples on the way down to Callum's waist.

The older man's boxers were tented, his erection begging to be released. On either side of Callum's hips, Ben hooked his fingers along the elastic waistband of the stripy underwear, and slowly pulled them down Callum's legs, erection springing out from release. Throwing away the boxers as he did his white top earlier, Ben lifted Callum's legs up, and continued his wet kisses on Callum's inner thigh. With one hand wrapped around Callum's other thigh, Ben used his free hand to wrap around Callum's erection, slowly pumping it. He teased the head, as precum started oozing out. When Ben ceased to kiss, he looked up to see Callum, pleasure plastered over his face.

"I'm not even finished with you yet, Mr Copper," Ben patted Callum on the stomach, "I might just be... _halfway_ there."

"Don't stop then!" Callum demanded, his hands tugging on the handcuffs.

"Well someone's eager," Ben stroked his hand softly over Callum's bare hips, "you should ask nicely next time."

Ben got off the bed, and fished out a bottle of lube and a condom from the top draw of Callum's nightstand. He removed his black boxers, as they joined the rest of their clothing on the floor. He squirted a generous amount of lube onto his index finger, and massaged it into his boyfriend's hole. Ben slipped his finger in-and-out, going deeper each time, twisting it for extra pleasure. His finger reached Callum's prostate, and brushed against it, as Callum let out a grunt, forcing his head into the pillows. Ben pulled out, and re-entered Callum's hole with a second finger, as they brushed to-and-fro against Callum's prostate.

With his other hand, Ben wrapped around his own length, and started working up a stiff, synchronised with his brushing technique. Pulling out of Callum one more time, Ben removed the condom from its foil packaging, and rolled it down his own erection.

"Head or foot, yeah, Babe?" Ben reminded, as he took hold of Callum's feet to rest on his shoulders. "If you want me to stop."

"I just want you inside me, Ben."

When Callum lost his virginity to Whitney two years earlier, he didn't how to react. Part of him enjoyed it, but another part of him knew deep down it didn't feel right. Now here he was, out and proud about his sexuality, with Ben in his bed, who knew exactly how to get the older man wanting more.

"What did I say earlier, Babe?" Shrugging off Callum's feet, Ben leaned in closer to Callum's face, stroking his hair. "Ask nicely."

"Please, Ben."

"Please, Ben, what?"

"Please, Ben," Callum moaned with lust, "I want you. I need you. Please."

"See?" Ben patted Callum on the cheek. "Weren't so hard, was it? Talking of which."

Lubing up their essentials once again, Ben slowly slid his erection into Callum's hole, as he worked up a steady rhythm, as Callum just laid there, softly moaning with his eye closed. Ben gave a sudden jerk into Callum's waist, hitting against his prostate, as Callum blasted out a huff of air in response. After a few seconds of steady rhythm, Ben did it again, as Callum let out a grunt he was sure could have woken the dead.

Wanting more, Callum wrapped his legs around Ben's waist, pulling their bodies impossibly closer. Ben was thrusting harder and faster now, his huffing and moaning mixing with Callum's. One hand gripped onto Callum's hips, the other stroked Callum's erection, as the bed creaked and rocked underneath them. Unwrapping Callum's legs from his waist, Ben lifted his feet onto his shoulders, allowing himself better access. To say Ben and Callum were inside their own little bubble of paradise would be an understatement.

"C-Cal," stuttered Ben, on the verge of orgasm, "I'm g-I'm gonna."

"M-m-me too," was all Callum could respond with.

Ben let go of Callum's erection, and collapsed into him, as Callum's legs poked upwards towards the ceiling. And just like that, Ben and Callum climaxed simultaneously, as Callum spouted a jet of hot liquid in between their chests. Pulling out, Ben rolled off of Callum, as they both panted heavily to catch their breaths, their skins glowing red.

"That..." Ben panted, as he cuddled into Callum's side, "that...that was..."

He looked up at Callum and gave a soft kiss on the lips.

"You're...telling me..." Callum panted with a smile.

As his breathing subsided, Ben removed the condom and tied it with a knot, disposing it into the nearby waste bin.

"We should try more of his," he suggested, settling back into Callum's side, "handcuffs, blindfolds, and whatnot."

"Only if you learn sign language," Callum replied, "NOT that kind of sign language," he quickly added as Ben was about to remark. "By the way, ain't you forgetting something?" Callum quirked his head up towards his wrists.

"Oh yeah," said Ben, as he rolled on top of Callum.

Instead of releasing Callum from his restraints, Ben pulled out a packet of wetwipes from the top draw of Callum's nightstand, cleaning the pair of them up.

"I meant the handcuffs, you twat," Callum laughed.

"Again," Ben teased, "do you wanna be gagged?"

"Next time."

"Oooh." Ben playfully slapped Callum on his chest. "Get you, eh?"

After depositing the wet wipe into the waste bin, Ben released Callum's wrists from the handcuffs, placing the restraints on his own nightstand. Pulling the duvet over them, Ben nestled himself in between Callum's legs, resting his chin on his sternum, as they brushed their fingers on the side of each other's heads.

"We'll keep the handcuffs here, yeah, Babe?" Ben said.

"Why?"

"Coz you know what Lexi's like when she has a nightmare," he explained, "and I don't fancy her walking in on either of us handcuffed to the bed."

Callum pulled a face of disgust.

"Like that time one time before Christmas?"

"Eugh! Don't remind me." Now it was Ben's turn to pull a face. "If we weren't under the duvet, things would've been a hundred times worse."

"Speaking of time," added Callum, as they both looked over to the clock, "it's about, quarter to seven."

"Oh goodie, another hour in bed then," replied Ben, giving Callum a kiss on the chest.

The two of them laid there in comfortable silence before Ben said, "you do trust me, Cal?"

"Yeah," Callum nodded in bemusement.

"So you would've told me to stop if you wanted me to?"

"Yeah...why d'you ask?"

"Well. It's just," Ben struggled to find the right words, "it weren't that long ago, you know? You, Keanu."

"Ben, I've told you before," replied Callum, brushing a strand of Ben's hair from his forehead, "I've been in the army; I've seen worse things than Keanu's beard."

"His what? His beard?"

"Yeah," Callum scratched his stubble.

"You really are a sarky bastard," teased Ben.

"Your fault that," Callum tapped Ben on the nose.

"Do I look like a cat to you?"

"You always nuzzle into me like one," Callum smiled, "but my point is, I would trust you, even you had me blindfolded, and had me anyway you wanted."

"I'll keep that in mind for Round Two."

"Who said anything 'bout a Round Two?"

"Hmm...I dunno," Ben pretended to think, "maybe the bloke who bought furry handcuffs for his boyfriend's birthday?"

"Well then, it can't be me. I'm suppose to be the sensible one, remember?"

"Yeah, well, _you're_ the one who wanted to _shag_ me after coming out of hospital."

"And _you_ still play Call Of Duty, even though you've been _shot_."

"That's coz you can't kill a Mitchell with a gun, Babe," explained Ben, "how d'you think my dad's still standing?"

"What?" Callum was taken aback. "Your dad's been shot?"

"Yeah, twice," Ben answered, "dunno why your surprised by that, Cal, he ain't exactly David Attenborough, is he?"

"Hmm...fair point."

"But," continued Ben, "what if I told you the first time was Lisa?"

"What?" Again, that caught Callum off-guard. "As in Louise's mum?"

"No, as in Lisa Simpson." Ben gave an amused eye-roll. "Who d'you think?"

"Ok...well, who else?"

"One clue," said Ben, "Sssshhhh..."

"Sshh..." Callum echoed, until he worked it out. "Shirley?!"

"Ding-ding-ding," went Ben, "we have a winner."

"I'm beginning to see a pattern here," said Callum.

"Baton?"

"No. Pattern."

When Callum found out Ben had gone deaf, he looked up a few words and phrases in sign language. Unfortunately 'pattern' wasn't one of them, so he had to improvise.

"Pattern," he repeated, drawing an invisible zigzag motion with his finger, much to Ben's confusion.

"Oh. Pattern."

"Yeah, the one where your dad gets shot by his ex-girlfriends."

"Well then," suggested Ben, "if you're gonna be a copper, we'll have to make a Mitchell out of you first."

Ben smirked and tapped his temple.

"After all," he added, "like I said, you can't shoot a Mitchell dead."

"Fair enough," smiled Callum, brushing his fingers along Ben's hair, "plus I already know your weaknesses, and one of them ain't kindness."

"Well dispense me with your wisdom, Master Highway."

"Sex," Callum said, straight to the point, "not just actual sex, but like...you can't go five minutes without making an innuendo."

"If that's you slagging off our sex life, Babe," Ben pouted, "then I'm offended."

"Well I don't think it's me that needs to be gagged."

"Flagged?"

"No ga-" Callum cut himself off, and just put a hand over Ben's mouth.

"Right, gotcha," mumbled Ben, as he licked Callum's hand.

"And there's this."

Moving his hand from Ben's mouth, Callum laced his fingers through Ben's hair, as he massaged his scalp.

"Babe," Ben moaned softly, "you know what that does to me."

"I know," Callum smiled.

Feeling his eyelids getting heavy, Ben moved his head sideways, feeling the soft thumping of Callum's heartbeat against his ear, which right now, was the closest he could get to good hearing.

"Weren't you gonna give me an early birthday present to open? Ben?"

It was only then had Callum realised that Ben drifted back off to sleep.

"Another hour it is then," he whispered to himself.

If Callum strapped the new watch to Ben's wrist, then, that was for him to know, and Ben to find out in an hour's time.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations if you made it this far.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, and once again, feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> Stay Safe, Stay Home, Save Lives.


End file.
